Bad Apple Wars OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: The Bad Apples and the Good apples OCs are here. Which side are you on?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Saku=Alma**

**Honey=Higa**

**Hana=Satoru**

**Mina=White Mask**

**Momo=Shikishima**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Saku - **Saku is the female lead of the bad apples. In her past life she was quiet the rebel. But it's also what got her killed. Being in the school of the dead has just made her stronger. She's on the hunt for the golden apple to change her life around. As in she will have her family back together again. He family split up after her baby brothers death and now she whole family is torn apart. Her item to keep is a piece of paper. While it looks like it it's actually a picture of her with her happy family. With her brother.

**Honey - **Honey likes being sweet and charming but when it lead her to the school of dead, she changed. She rides around on a skateboard, and is considered a bad apple after seeing what really goes on. She lost her best friend to a bus of boys from a sports game so she's no a big sports fan. Her goal is the golden apple because it will give her, her lover back she lost at a young age. She also comes with her ex lovers skateboard.

**Hana - **Hana is one of 13 siblings. She's the one child that no one cares about. She died in an accident but she was given the chance to change her life around. She was sent to the school and asked to behave. Well, she does, but not entirely. She uses her one book to keep the masked men off of her. She wears glasses. She's also not considered a bad apple.

**Mina - **Mina is a big young pop star singer. But after she finds out she's forced to quit she is pushed to her death. She wakes in the school and a white mask is the first thing she sees. After some time she's recruited into the bad apples and causes the most disturbances in the whole school. She has a microphone and uses it to sing her heart out to everyone. But it's ten times as loud as she is.

**Momo - **Momo loves art. She's not much of a fighter but it pulled into the bad apples. She get's along with one person and has a paint brush with her at all times. Her life was that of royal like. She is engaged to someone she's never met. She's told it is her cousin and they are both related descendants of Shikishima.


	2. Higa x Honey

**This is like based off the so-called "bad ending" and me turning it into a good one.**

**Hope you all like it. Please be sure to tell me which one will be next. Who's your favorite. I'm torn between a lot of them. Except for one. Who likes White Mask? I don't get it.**

**But go have some fun reading!**

Getting up out of bed wasn't the idea I had in mind.

Alma was gathering everyone up and I wasn't in the mood for it.

But I went anyway.

If this was someway going to help me get back home, to my life, then fine.

Everyone started talking. I just couldn't bare to listen.

I thought about my home. Riding my skateboard around the city, being sweet and kind to everyone. Of course, I didn't think I would be stuck here after finding out the truth. I was always the truth seeker.

"The hell you thinking. Saying' that?!" Higa snapped me into the conversation.

"Alma's completely right!" He was shouting.

"Hey man! Don't just cut me off and start yellin' as me!" A student called Hyuma shouted back.

"Serves you right for misunderstandin' what Alma was saying!" Higa said back.

"Listen. When we're dealin' with somethin' this risky, you gotta be fully prepared." He explained. "If not, you ain't just gonna get yourself wrecked, you're gonna get others wrapped up in you mess too."

I understood from a point what he meant. That's how I really got here. I dragged myself into a mess of my friends, and it cost me my whole life.

I wanted out of the mess of sports, and lost my best friend to my ex-boyfriend on that same bus. I have always been alone ever since. I never even liked sports in the first place.

Till I found out my real dad left because of a basket ball game which lead to his cancer and death.

"That's what you mean, Alma?" Higa was asking.

"Exactly." Alma nodded.

I ignored most the rest of the conversation.

I wanted to get back to my life, and try again with my ex-boyfriend. But I began to doubt that would ever happen.

After what I did, my best friend was in the accident with me. I hoped she lived, and I didn't find her here. So, she must still be living while I'm stuck here.

I want my life back.

"Honey?" I heard someone call my name.

Looking up, I see Alma and Higa being all chummy. But I could feel something off.

Rinka spoke.

Soon the whole thing was over.

I followed Higa to the roof of the school, and Rinka must have had the same idea.

He and her talked for about an hour. Or at least, it felt like that.

"I said it's fine. So just chill and let me hug you." Higa said to Rinka.

He looked so sad. Maybe it was because of his brother. What got him here in the first place.

"I'll see your memories again! let me go!" Rinka struggled against his grip.

"If ya keep squirming, I'm not gonna be able to hug you." He said.

Seemed like he wanted someone close to him. Or just to have a closeness like with his brother.

I know how that feels.

But Rinka was still fighting it.

"Why are you touching me?" She asked in a bit of a shaky voice.

"Cause this way, i feel like I'll be forgiven." Higa said.

I called it. It was about his brother. The fight before he died.

"Do you hate me?"

I wanted to jump off the higher part of the roof and slap him. Hate? Are you kidding me?

"I'm completely pathetic. Anyway you slice it."

Who does he THINK he IS?!

"No one thinks that about you! Everyone relies on you! They need you!" Rinka shouted.

I agree with her.

"And you?"

What? Was he trying to make some kind of a confession to her? Well, that's a bad way of putting it.

"In that case, I need you too."

Guess she told him what he wanted to hear.

It wasn't going to be enough. They'll end up staying here for all eternity at this rate.

"I'll protect you. No matter what."

Protect her? From what exactly? Loneliness? The masks? Teachers?

What does that even mean and how?

Rinka didn't say anything. I wanted to however.

"Let me protect you."

I've heard just about enough.

Rinka began to cry. Not that she was sad.

"I can't keep listening to this sappiness." I shouted jumping down.

"Honey!" Rinka shouted.

"For crying out loud. This is the worst drama I've heard. Higa. Rinka isn't like your brother. The only way you'll feel forgiven, is that you forgive yourself. I know he forgives you for whatever happened. But this is not your brother. You can't use her, or Alma, or anyone else as a way to escape the truth." I explained.

Higa didn't say a word.

"I've been there. I want the golden apple, so that I can get back to my life. And fix all my mistakes. Make up with my two closest people. Try and change my life from how it was. All that I did. But I can only do that, if I forgive myself for all I did in my own actions. Words I've said, it's all a part of it."

He just stared at the ground.

"You can't escape it. If you run away, you'll just be alone here in this forsaken place of a death school." I remarked.

I hated it. I wanted out. I've learned my lesson. Time to make things right.

"Okay." Higa said.

Rinka smiled at me.

"Honey. Thank you." Higa smiled.

But even if we fixed things, and we all went right back to our places.

I didn't get my chance. My truth, was my ex-boyfriend cheated on me in the first place. And with my best friend. And really, she hated me from the start.

I had to leave my school and start all over.

I needed to change. And I have already forgiven myself for all I've done.

"Ouch!"

"Oh." Someone grabs me around my stomach.

"I got you."

Just like the first time we met.

I look up, seeing his face.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm Honey."

"Higa. Nioce to meet you. Your new right? Welcome to the school." He shakes my hand.

May be this isn't so bad after all.

The End


	3. White Mask x Mina

**While White Mask, isn't my favorite, I did this anyway.**

**Again, turning the bad ending into a good one. Of sorts anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy. And let me know who you want next. Three are left.**

I waited outside the lab. Knowing who was in there. But gas mask scared me a little. I did call on Alma what was happening.

He should be here.

"Where are you?" I asked myself.

I cracked the door a little to hear what was going on.

"Sir, I have a request." It was Rinka's voice.

"A request? Finally going to beg for your life?" Gas mask man spoke. Like I was going to call any of these guys a "teacher" in this "school" of the dead.

"No. I'd like you to give me the same punishment as Watase." Then I stopped listening altogether.

Was she crazy?! Yes. Maybe. Possibly. But I know Watase. He wouldn't want that.

I didn't run too far hen I saw Alma.

"Alma! Quick. Rinka is going to be punished." I told him.

He nodded to me. "Stay here." He ordered me.

I always listened. He was like a brother.

Alma ran in there and pulled Rinka out. He took her away, leaving Watase in the lab.

I ran back to the door to keep my ears open for Watase. I knew I couldn't interfere. But how badly I wanted to.

I was too scared.

I shouldn't. I am a pop star. I gripped my mic, ready to go singing, or screaming for some people, in there to save him is he ever needed it.

"She's in her room." Alma showed up.

"Good. She's the key to getting out of this place. Let's keep it that way." I said.

He nodded and walked off. "Don't get into trouble." He said before vanishing for good.

Like I couldn't. I am a bad apple.

But I was more hidden within the school. Like Alma, I used dye to color my hair so not to recognize me.

My hair was white withing the school.

But I changed it to black when outside. Odd, I know.

A day or night when by. The bell rang. Rinka would be on her way to the prefects now.

They always meet first thing.

I studied them the whole time before becoming a bad apple.

A finally couldn't take it. I busted in the door.

"Watase!" I screamed in the mic, sending Gas mask flying.

But Watase wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Ouch. That hurt. You little-"

"Where is he?!" I demanded.

Then the door opened. "You again. I thought I told you, that entering this room, is against the rules." Gas mask spoke.

"Rinka?" I couldn't believe she was here.

Then while Gas mask talked Watase was right there.

I let Rinka do the talking for now.

But it wasn't any help.

"If you don't want to be punished, stand there and watch like a good little girl." He spoke to Rinka. Ignoring me.

"Like I am." I yelled.

Knocking Gas mask out of the way, I pulled on Watase.

"No! This must be done!" He shouted at me.

"Like a load of crap." I said.

I didn't see Rinka move, but she pushed Watase out of the way, I was going to reach her, but it was too late.

Gas mask started his machine.

Rinka screamed filled my ears.

My eyes watched her disappear.

It was like a nightmare.

I didn't move for long.

But I knew this couldn't be true.

After everything, Rinka was gone. We were done for.

All stuck here for eternity.

"Watase." I couldn't speak any words to him. This was all my fault.

"Ah!" He was in such pain.

Nothing could be helped.

We were excused out of the lab. I didn't speak to Watase, and he not to me.

How was this any good?

He went into the dorm and I left him alone. I had to report to Alma.

"Hey, Mina. What's wrong?" Higa stood in front of me.

"I..." I couldn't speak. How could I not? Why couldn't I tell him the truth? Rinka was gone. Or...was she?

"I just...I don't know. I haven't been quiet myself."

"Did you get found out?!" Higa asked.

I didn't think about that. But right now...I was going to talk to Sir Rabbit.

"I need to go. Stay out of trouble." I told him and headed off.

I knew where the head office was at, so that was a good thing. I just had to be lucky, that he was in there.

"Oh. What brings a bad apple in my office?" And there he was.

"This place, it's supposed to keep the soul here. Right. It can't leave the school grounds. And won't die." I said.

He didn't say anything. Just a nod.

"Then, if the soul...left the body...is there a way to get that soul, back to her living body?" I asked.

He laughed. "Well duh. You've been here long enough to figure all that out." He said.

"I've seen you, watching us and the staff. You are one who is curious. You want to know everything. A soul doesn't leave. Now, getting that soul to graduate and go back, that's more tricky. Never been done or happened before." He said.

I nodded. Then headed back out and ran to find Watase and Alma.

There was a possible way, to get Rinka out of this.

She was trapped her here. Even just a soul, she's still here.

"Watase." I found him.

"Mina."

"Come on. We are heading outside the building. There might be a way to get Rinka back." I told him.

"What? Really?" He seemed happy.

"Come on. We need Alma and the rest of the Bad Apples. Graduation is almost here." I said.

He did follow me.

I found Alma and the others.

"Mina!" Higa shouted.

"Where have you been?" Alma asked.

"Shut up. Look. Something happened to Rinka."

"What's he doing here?"

"He's...on our side. For now. And, if we hurry, we might be able to save Rinka and all get back to our lives." I told them.

Alma understood.

"Let's get to it. Where do we start?"

"Alma." Higa was shocked.

I on the other hand smiled.

I instructed them about how we can get the golden apple.

I, however, didn't tell them about MY part of the plan.

Once the graduation started, I knew what needed to happen.

Thinking just like Rinka, I spoke a speech. It seemed to work. The golden apple appeared.

But what I didn't count on, was it talking back.

"What?!"

"Did you really think you could escape?" It laughed.

"We found you! We want our lives back."

"Oh. This one is strong. But your not worthy of me."

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms. "Try me!"

But it didn't get a chance to finish.

It started to scream.

I could see some light around it. "Rinka?" I didn't know what else to say.

But I only saw a light and I could feel a smile on me.

I reached for that apple, as did everyone else. There were so many.

I smiled back at the light.

While everyone started to disappear, I whispered into mine. "Please, bring back Rinka too. She deserves her life too."

Waking up in my own bed, like it was all a dream.

I spent my time looking but also on tour singing.

Every now and again, I checked in at the hospital.

Being Friends with Alma, he was easy to find.

But still, nothing from Rinka's body. She had been in a coma.

I talked to Watase every day. So he won't be lonely. And he and I will visit Rinka together.

I took half of everything I made, and gave it to Rinka's family for them to help keep her alive. Even if she's in a coma, you never give up on your family.

My father never did while I was asleep.

And I'm not letting Watase and Rinka down.

"Hold on Rinka. I'll be there for you. And till you wake, I'll be there for Watase too. Waiting for you. So, wake up soon."

The End.


End file.
